


Kokichi Ouma's Joining of the Cabinet

by Meiyori



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyori/pseuds/Meiyori
Summary: It's a strange school. It isn't uncommon to see corpses on the floor, or pairs of shoes on the roof without an owner. There aren't many people left who still accomplish their dreams, but Kokichi is sure he won't turn out like the others.Although, some things will always turn to fate.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Kokichi Ouma's Joining of the Cabinet

A step into the building and the sunny atmosphere from outside had already disappeared. Each student’s face was sorrowful and dull. Their movements were slow and almost lifeless. Every thought in their heads was drowned out by the everlasting question:

  
Why am I still here?

  
As Kokichi walked through the halls, up the stairs, and towards his class, he saw that there was a smile on the faces of the two girls falling from the roof. They were having fun. He opened the door to his room, and for a moment he could have sworn that there was nobody there.

Alas, he was one of the last to arrive, and as he sat down in his seat waiting for the teacher to come, he couldn’t help but stare outside the window to his left.

  
Someone had died right down there, he thought solemnly. Another person had lost their dreams and gave up on life to prepare for the next.

  
Not him, however. He was dead set on his dream. He wanted to become a leader. He wanted people to look up to him. He wanted them to follow his lead. And in order for this to happen, he wandered off into the world of daydreaming of possibilities of where to go.

The teacher was dull as well. His lectures were nothing special. He didn’t coach a sport team, nor did he hold a club or any sort of activity. He was pale, dark haired—completely average. By contrast, Kokichi was bright, his hair was purple, and so were his eyes. Somehow, nobody seemed to care.

Nobody noticed.

  
They were all drowning.

  
There was a boy next to him he had talked to once or twice. He wanted to get a girlfriend—and the person he found wanted nothing more then to have a boyfriend. He vividly remembers seeing them through the window.  
But then there were some people he had met that weren’t like that. There were people who still held on to their dreams. There was an astronaut, a genius inventor, an artist, a pianist, and then… there was a detective.

  
In this school of dying children, those who still held on to their dreams knew each other quite well had befriended each other. None of them knew Kokichi was like them. Unlike the others, he had been born like this. He didn’t choose to look so dead, it was just in his genes.

  
But he felt like the others once before. He had befriended a boy with brown hair that covered half of his face, and he was truly happy. But then, that boy betrayed him. Abandoned him. He had walked to the roof that day, but just before he climbed the fence a boy with golden eyes called out to him—  
—and he had just bumped into him again in the hallway. Truly embarrassing. 

  
“Sorry, sorry!” Kokichi apologized as he clapped his two hands together. “I’m kind of in a hurry, so…”

  
The boy with golden eyes blinked. “Right, sure. Sorry.” He seemed confused by Kokichi’s enthusiasm.

  
Kokichi waved. “So long!” He ran off to his next class without worry. And once again, he could see corpses on the ground from the 3rd floor window.

  
They died without achieving their dreams. If I were them, I’d get my dream and then kill myself, he laughed to himself.

Days passed until he met that golden eyed boy again. “Hey—wait a minute,” he said to Kokichi. “How are you feeling?”

  
“What do you mean?” Kokichi smiled. “I’m as good as ever.”

  
“Are you?” The boy hummed. “My name is Shuichi Saihara. I don’t know if you remember me at all…”

  
“Aha! In fact, I do!” Kokichi grinned. “Kokichi Ouma! That’s me!”

  
“So. You’re not going to…” Shuichi trailed off awkwardly.

  
“No.” Kokichi stated firmly. “I’m going to accomplish my dreams. Then I’ll die!”

He raised one eyebrow in response. “And what’s your dream?”

  
“Dreams. Plural.” Kokichi said. “I want to be a leader.”

  
“And?” Shuichi blinked. “You said plural.”

  
Kokichi held a finger to his lips. “That’s a secret!” He stepped back and said, “I’m off to class!”

  
As he ran to class and eventually sat down in his seat, he noticed that there was another person missing. He shrugged it off as usual and went through the day. 

  
As he went home, he pulled out his phone and searched “Shuichi Saihara", but there were no results. He wasn’t sure if he spelt it incorrectly, or if it was a fake name. There were no results for a Shuichi Saihara. Once again he shrugged it off.

  
The next day, he had, as expected, found Shuichi Saihara in the same place in the hallway by the stairs to the roof. Kokichi asked, “Why are you always here?” to which he responded, “I’m not quite sure what you mean—I mean, why are you always here?”

  
Shuichi sighed as the bell rang. “I don’t really want to go to class. Want to come to the roof with me?”

  
Kokichi nodded. “Yeah, sure, why not?” He began to walk up the steps to the roof, with Shuichi right behind him. As he opened the door, he realized that for once, there was nobody up there. “So why did we come here?”

  
“Here.” Shuichi led him to one of two areas that were hidden from the entrance to the rooftop—nobody could see them, and they couldn’t see anyone. “It’s very calming, don’t you think?” Kokichi let out a small hum in response to this. “That, and I think you’re a good friend of mine.”

  
A small smile creeped onto Kokichi’s face. “A friend, huh?” He glanced at the fences. “I’m kind of glad to hear that. It’s always been my dream to have a friend.”

  
“Oh.” Shuichi stood up and walked next to him as they both made their way to the fences. “It’s a very pretty view, don’t you think?”

  
“Well, yes, aside from the obvious dead body here or there, I think it’s very nice.” Kokichi pointed out. “I don’t understand this school. It’s not very long before you see people killing themselves, but nonetheless its like they were never there.”

  
“If you tried, could you remember their faces?” Shuichi tilted his head.

  
“No, I don’t think I can.” Kokichi sighed. “But I still felt pity for them. Can’t really help it.”

  
“Do you pity yourself?” Shuichi glanced past Kokichi and over the railing.

  
Kokichi hummed, and then gave a small, sad smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I do pity myself. But…” He glanced at the ground. “I’m happy. I have a friend, I have a purpose.”

  
“Happy…” Shuichi echoed.

  
“Yeah. I have a purpose in life. To make more friends just like you!” He leaned over the railing. “Unlike them—you’re very much alive. I’m happy.”

  
He turned around to Shuichi, who was right behind him now. He stood still, and didn’t look up at Kokichi. He couldn’t see his golden eyes.

  
“Yeah… Happy.” Kokichi smiled.  
But…

Where was Shuichi?

  
Why was he falling?

01001011 01101111 01101011 01101001 01100011 01101000 01101001 00100000 01001111 01110101 01101101 01100001 00111010 00100000 01000110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 00110001 00110111 00101110

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this was a thing.  
> this is partly inspired by powapowa-p's "Chiyoko Kubozono's Joining of the Cabinet" (rest in peace)  
> sorry if its not really the upload you wanted from me--but its always good to write something different for a bit!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed ⋆ටᆼට⋆


End file.
